Una mamma single
by Stefy3xoxo
Summary: Sofia è una madre single con una figlia Mackenzie. Riuscirà ad aprire il suo cuore e far entrare Nick nella sua vita? E Nick prenderà sia Sofia che Mackenzie nella sua vita o scapperà via?
1. Trailer

**Una mamma single**

**Trailer**

Sofia è una ragazza di 25 anni, la sua vita da diverso tempo gira intorno a Mackenzie,la sua bambina di 5 anni. Sofia aveva 20 anni quando è rimasta incinta ed il suo ragazzo appena ha saputo della notizia non ha reagito come Sofia sperava, l'ha lasciata da sola con la bambina. Sofia si è ritrovata da sola ed incinta, i suoi genitori troppo lontani erano contrari alla sua gravidanza e non l'hanno mai supportata, l'unica persona che c'è sempre stata per Sofia fin dall'asilo è Emily, la sua migliore amica. Fin dalla nascita di Mackenzie, Sofia non ha mai avuto una relazione seria, ogni uomo che frequentava scappava appena scopriva che lei era mamma. Dopo diversi fallimenti in amore Sofia aveva gettato tutto, si era promessa che non si sarebbe più fatta ferire così, nessuno sarebbe più entrato nella sua vita per poi ferire lei o Mackenzie e poi scappare; nonostante tutto Sofia ha sempre saputo che Mackenzie aveva bisogno di un padre, la bambina spesso domandava alla madre se poteva avere un papà, ma non era cosa semplice ed ogni volta che Mackenzie poneva questa domanda a Sofia le si spaccava il cuore in mille pezzi. Sofia è passata oltre a tutto ciò da un anno ormai nessun uomo è più entrato nella sua vita fin a quel giorno. Nick, un perfetto sconosciuto, piomba per caso e fortuna nella sua vita. Sofia capisce che si sta innamorando, ma cosa fare? Questa volta i sentimenti sono troppo forti, riuscirà a dire a Nick di avere una figlia? E Nick accetterà di prendere nella sua vita sia Sofia che Mackenzie o correrà via come tutti? Scopritelo nella nuova storia: Una mamma single

**Personaggi**

_Vanessa Hudgens - Sofia_

_Zac Efron - Nick_

_Elle Fanning - Mackenzie_

_Ashley Tisdale – Emily_

**Storia a cura di: **_Stefania_

_Tutti i fatti che averranno in questa storia sono puramente casuali e frutto della mia immaginazione, non sono avvenimenti realmente avvenuti nella realtà. I personaggi, i luoghi, le descrizioni, ogni cosa è inventata per intrattenere i lettori. _

Stefania


	2. Capitolo 1 Il salvataggio

**Capitolo 1: Il salvataggio**

**Sofia: ***Entra nella camera di Mackenzie e tira su la taparella* Tesoro, alzati!

**Mackenzie: ***Si volta dall'altra parte perché il sole disturba il suo sonno* Un attimino mamma!!!

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Dai Mackenzie,alzati! *Vede che la bambina non si alza* Ok, vado a prendere i secchi di acqua fredda! *Va verso la porta*

**Mackenzie: ***Si gira e in meno di un secondo si siede sul letto con gli occhi spalancati*No! No! No! Sono in piedi! Guarda mamma! Sono sveglia!

**Sofia: ***Non ha mai tirato l'acqua fredda a Mackenzie per svegliarla e non si sognerebbe mai di farlo, ma questo la bambina non lo sa, basta dire secchio o acqua fredda e lei si alza subito in un baleno* Vedo! *Sorride,va verso Mackenzie e l'aiuta a scendere dal letto* Su andiamo a fare colazione che è tardi!

**Mackenzie: **Ok! *Prende la mano di Sofia e va con lei in cucina,si siede ed inizia a mangiare la colazione che è davanti a lei* Oggi devo andare a scuola?

**Sofia:**Si tesoro, ma verrò a prenderti appena esci così andiamo a comprare qualcosa da vestire,sei cresciuta tanto di recente!

**Mackenzie: **Siiiiii!!! Shopping!!!

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Non farci l'abitudine! Solo perché sei cresciuta tanto e non hai quasi più nulla da vestire ti porto a fare shopping, solo per quello!

**Mackenzie: **Cresco tanto perché mangio tanto!

**Sofia:***Ride* Si, perché mangi tanto!!!!!!!!

**Mackenzie: **Verrà anche la zia Emily?

**Sofia: **Credo di si!

_Più tardi dopo aver lasciato Mackenzie alla scuola materna Sofia va da Emily_

**Emily: **Allora programmi per oggi, oltre allo shopping pomeridiano?

**Sofia: **Si, ora vado a fare la spesa, la casa è quasi vuota e questo pomeriggio voglio dedicarmi solo ai vestiti per Mackenzie

**Emily: **Mi sembra giusto! Compre e poi sessione intensa di shopping per bambini! *Sorride*

_Dopo aver parlato ancora un po' Sofia va via… Dopo aver fatto la spesa, fuori dal supermercato_

**Sofia: ***Con tutte le buste nel carrero guarda a destra e a sinistra ed attraversa la strada, quando, dal nulla, spunta una macchina*

**Nick: ***Vede la macchina e quella ragazza, senza pensarci molla tutto, corre e si butta spingendo la ragazza sull'asfalto con lui* Tutto ok?

**Sofia: ***Terrorizzata,appena aveva visto quella macchina si era vista passare tutta la sua vita davanti agli occhi* Si tutto ok… Credo

**Nick: ***Si alza ed aiuta Sofia a rialzarsi* Credi?!?!?

**Sofia: **Sono solo un po' rintronata… Graze mille mi hai appena salvato la vita…

**Nick: **Ti ho solamente spostata…

**Sofia: **No,no, tu mi hai salvato, veramente questa volta ho visto la morte in faccia…

**Nick: **Stai tranquilla ora sei qui,viva. Credo che sia meglio se ci sediamo ad un tavolo del bar qui vicino, almeno per dieci minuti così ti tranquillizzi e ti riprendi

**Sofia: **Già, credo che sia una buona idea *Va con Nick al bar e si siede* Quasi dimenticavo, io sono Sofia!

**Nick: **Io sono Nick!

**Sofia: **Nick, il salvatore di vite… Non suona poi così male! *Sorride*

**Nick: ***Ride* Nick e basta va bene comunque!

**Sofia: ***Ride con lui*

_Dopo circa due orette Sofia e Nick stanno ancora parlando, nessuno dei due si è accorto del passare del tempo e hanno chiacchierato piacevolmente. Sofia ha scoperto che Nick non ha la ragazza, anche Nick ha scoperto che Sofia non ha un ragazzo, ma lei non ha detto nulla riguardo al fatto che ha una figlia di 5 anni…_

**Sofia: ***Guarda l'orologio* Accidenti! E' tardissimo! Nick io devo proprio andare anche se mi stavo veramente divertendo. Dovremmo vederci ancora…

**Nick:Già… ***Prende carta e penna e scrive qualcosa* Tieni *Da il pezzo di carta scritto a Sofia* Almeno mi puoi chiamare così possiamo sentirci ancora

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Lo farò sicuramente! Grazie ancra di tutto!

_Appena Sofia torna a casa sistema la spesa e poi va da Emily per prenderla per poi andare a recuperare Mackenzie_

**Emily: **Quindi lui ti ha salvato la vita, avete parlato e lui ti ha dato il suo numero?

**Sofia: ***Con un piccolo sorriso* Si…

**Emily: **Sofia, lui ti piace…Ammettilo!

**Sofia: **Emily! Lo conosco da nemmeno un giorno!

**Emily: **E allora? Sofia! Pronto! Non esci con un ragazzo da secoli!

**Sofia: **Forse perché ogni volta dopo che io credo di essermi innamorata loro scappano via? Forse sono stanca di vedere uomini entrare ed uscire dalla mia vita…

**Emily: **Sofia…

**Sofia: **Emily… Sai meglio di me che pure io vorrei avere un uomo nella mia vita, sai ancora meglio che vorrei che Mackenzie avesse un padre… E sai ancora meglio che gli uomini ogni volta appena scoprono che sono un madre scappano via… Perché dovrei rivivere tutto quanto per l'ennesima volta?

**Emily: **Perché se non ci provi, se non cerchi non troverai mai quell'uomo… Ora hai conosciuto questo Nick, provaci…Buttati, magari lui non scapperà… Sofia, voglio solo rivederti felice…

**Sofia: **Emily io sono felice e poi cosa credi che io non voglia vedere Mackenzie felice? Sai che la cosa che più vorrebbe al mondo è un padre…

**Emily: **Lo so Mackenzie vorrebbe un padre, ma guardala è già felicissima di averti, lei sopravviverebbe senza un padre, ma morirebbe se ti vedesse triste…

**Sofia:**Emily io non sono triste,ok? Ho una figlia di 5 anni, splendida, brava e gentile con chiunque cosa dovrei volere di più dalla vita?

**Emily: **Forse un marito?

**Sofia: ***Non risponde*

**Emily: **Sofia ti conosco da quando siamo bambine e so benissimo che ora vorresti anche un marito, non solo una figlia…

**Sofia: **Ok, è vero ma anche se fosse? Cosa cambia? Un uomo non resta con me madre single di una bambina di 5 anni per un mio capriccio…

**Emily: **E chi parla di capriccio? Io non dico che devi scendere dall'auto e sposare il primo che incontri, dico solo che dovresti provare a buttarti un po' di più soprattutto cn questo Nick… Sofia da quanto tempo passavi più di un'ora a parlare con un ragazzo senza accorgerti del passare del tempo,sorridendo e divertendoti?

**Sofia: ***Senza guardare nemmeno di striscio Emily* Da più di 5 anni…

**Emily: **Sofia, hai tutto il diritto di divertirti e sorride ancora… Forza, provaci!!!

**Sofia: ***Parcheggia la macchina nel parcheggio ed apre la portiera* Non dire nulla di tutto questo a Mackenzie, nessuna conversazione e nessun incontro con un uomo *Esce dalla macchina*

**Emily: ***Guarda Sofia attraverso il finestrino* Tesoro, quando capirai che non puoi andare avanti così?

**Mackenzie: **Ciao! *Saluta un'amica,guarda a sinistra e vede Sofia* Mamma! *Corre da Sofia*

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Tesoro!!! *Prende Mackenzie in braccio* Come stai? *La bacia sulla guancia*

**Mackenzie: ***Sorride* Bene,bene!

**Sofia: **Forza andiamo! *Mette giù Mackenzie e le prende la manina* Su,su,su!!!

**Mackenzie: ***Ride* Già!!! Su,su,su!!!

**Sofia: ***Sorride, apre la portiera e mette Mackenzie sul seggiolino*

**Emily: **Ciao cucciolotto! *Sorride a Mackenzie*

**Mackenzie: **Ciao zia Emily!!! *Sorride*

**Emily: **Sei pronta per lo ---

**Mackenzie: ***Urla eccitata* Shopping!!!!!

**Sofia & Emily: ***Si guardano e ridono*

**Mackenzie: **Perché ridete?

**Sofia: **Niente tesoro…Niente!

**Emily: ***Si gira e sorride* Uh-uh-uh!!!!! Vuoi una caramella?

**Mackenzie: **Si!Si!Si!

**Emily:**Gommose???

**Mackenzie:**Siiii!!!

**Emily: **Bene! Una a te! *Da una caramella a Mackenzie* Ed una a me! *Sorride*

**Sofia: ***Gira gli occhi* Emily, spesso mi domando chi sia la bambina tra voi due!!!

_Tutti i fatti che averranno in questa storia sono puramente casuali e frutto della mia immaginazione, non sono avvenimenti realmente avvenuti nella realtà. I personaggi, i luoghi, le descrizioni, ogni cosa è inventata per intrattenere i lettori._

**Grazie per aver letto questo episodio, continuate a leggere!**

**Xoxo **

**Stefy **


	3. Capitolo 2 Giornata allo zoo

**Capitolo 2: Giornata allo zoo**

**Sofia: **Dai Mackenzie! Alzati! Per l'ennesima volta devi alzarti, devi andare a scuola!

**Mackenzie:**No!!!

**Sofia:**Mackenzie non è il momento per scherzare, ok? Alzati! *Vede che Mackenzie non si alza* Ok, vado a prendere i secchi *Va verso la porta*

**Mackenzie: **Prendili pure tanto io non mi alzo…

**Sofia: ***Non si muove di un millimetro. In tutti questi anni quando Mackenzie non si alzava e lei nominava i secchi d'acqua la bambina saltava sul letto il più veloce possibile per far vedere che era sveglia. Non ha mai detto "Prendi pure i secchi" o qualcosa del genere* *Si avvcina e si siede sul letto* Mackenzie perché non ci vuoi andare? *Le accarezza i capelli*

**Mackenzie: ***Con la faccia nascosta nel cuscino* Perché no!

**Sofia:**Mackenzie?!?!?

**Mackenzie: ***Inizia a pianger un po'* Non ci voglio andare…

**Sofia: **Tesoro! *Prende Mackenzie in braccio* Non piangere… Dimmi solo perché non ci vuoi andare?

**Mackenzie: ***Piange e fa no con la testa*

**Sofia: **Tesoro…C'è qualcosa che non va con qualche compagno?

**Mackenzie: ***Fa cenno di no con la testa*

**Sofia: **Con un'insegnante?

**Mackenzie: ***Fa cenno di no con la testa*

**Sofia: **Allora che cosa c'è?

**Mackenzie: ***Piangendo scende dalle braccia di Sofia, prende un foglio dal suo zainetto e lo mette tra le mani di Sofia che è davanti al letto, poi si risiede sul suo letto*

**Sofia:***Legge il biglietto "Giochi con i genitori! Tutti i genitori sono invitati il girono 25 Maggio a partecipare alla giornata dedicata ai giochi genitori-figli"* Tesoro io posso venire senza prolemi... *Si abbassa al livello di Mackenzie*

**Mackenzie: ***Fa no con la testa* *Indica una parte del volantino*

**Sofia: ***Legge "Ogni bambino passerà la giornata con la propria mamma mentre ogni bambina passerà la giornata con il proprio papà perché è facile vedere due maschietti giocare a basket o due femminucce fare shopping, ma un papà che gioca alle bambole con la figlia? O una mamma che gioca a calcio con il figlio?" Alza lo sguardo e guarda Mackenzie*

**Mackenzie: **Io non ho un papà…Con chi giocherei? *Le lacrime iniziano a scendere sempre di più*

**Sofia: ***Il cuore le si spezza in mille. Non sopporta vedere Mackenzie così, non sopporta vederla infelice, piangere con quegli occhietti dolci che si gonfiano subito e diventano rossi appena le lacrime iniziano a cadere giù… Non sopporta vedere Mackenzie così senza un padre, un po' diversa da tutti* Tesoro *Lascia cadere il foglio e stringe Mackenzie*

**Mackenzie: ***Piangendo tra le braccia di Sofia* Perché io non ho un papà come tutti? *Guarda Sofia negli occhi* Non ho un papà perché sono una bambina cattiva?

**Sofia: ***Sente il cuore rompersi ancora di più a quelle parole* No Mackenzie… Tesoro tu sei la bambina più brava del mondo, davvero non scherzo. Non esiste bambina più brava di te…

**Mackenzie: ***Ancora piangendo* Davvero?

**Sofia:**Si tesoro, davvero *La bacia in fronte* Perché non provi a dormire ancora un po'? Tanto oggi a scuola non ti mando. *Guarda Mackenzie che è già caduta in un dormiveglia tra le sue braccia* *La mette sotto alle coperte e la bacia in fronte* *Esce dalla stanza e chiude la porta* *Va in cucina dove trova il suo cellulare, una chiamata persa, guarda e vede che Emily l'ha cercata, digita il numero ed attende*

**Emily: ***Risponde* Pronto?

**Sofia: **Hey Emily, sono Sofia, c'è qualcosa che non va? Perché vedo che mi hai chiamato…

**Emily: **Si ho un piano!

**Sofia: **Un piano??? *Confusa* E per cosa???

**Emily: **Questa sera Mackenzie sta da me così tu puoi usicre con quel Nick! Non puoi dire di no

**Sofia: **Emily, no… Prima cosa abbiamo parlato molto ieri sull'argomento Nick e seconda cosa non lascio Mackenzie a casa da sola non questa sera

**Emily: **Perché? Non mi dire che è suvccesso qualcosa

**Sofia:***Si siede sul divano* Si… *Racconta tutto ad Emily* E ora se devo essere onesta non mi va di prendere e uscire non questa sera, non dopo quello che è successo

**Emily: **Povero cucciolotto… Non è giusto io non capisco perché mamma figlia non poteva andare bene ugualmente?

**Sofia:**A quanto pare no…

**Emily: **Ora come sta lei?

**Sofia: **Lei sta dormendo ed ho un'idea in mente per farla stare un po' meglio…

**Emily:**Dimmi tutto!!!

_Verso le 9.00 circa Sofia torna in camera di Mackenzie_

**Sofia: **Tesoro, alzati. Ho una sorpresa per te!

**Mackenzie: ***Apre piano piano gli occhi* Non deo andare a scuola vero?

**Sofia: **No… Se vuoi però io ti porterei da un'altra parte…

**Mackenzie: ***Si siede sjul letto* Dove?

**Sofia: **Ti va di andare allo zoo???

**Mackenzie: ***Sorride e salta in piedi felice* Siiiiii!!!

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Su allora forza! Prima la colazione poi ci prepariamo e poi andiamo!

_Mackenzie mangia tutta la colazione e si prepara, Sofia poi la mette in macchina. Dopo diversi minuti_

**Mackenzie: ***Guarda fuori dal finestrino eccitata* Siamo arrivati???

**Sofia: **No!

**Mackenzie: **E ora?

**Sofia: **No tesoro. Facciamo così ti dico io quand arriviamo, ok?

**Mackenzie: **Ok!

**Sofia: ***Sorride*

_Dopo un po' Sofia e Mackenzie arrivano allo zoo…_

**Mackenzie: ***Salta su e giù* Si!!! Lo zoo!!!

**Sofia:** *Sorride* Si, lo zoo! Ma non lasciarmi mai la manina, non mi va di vederti girare da sola!

**Mackenzie: **Ok! *Stringe la mano di Sofia* Andiamo,andiamo, andiamo!!! *Va verso l'entrata*

**Sofia: ***Sorridendo la segue*

_Diverse ore dopo,Sofia e Mackenzie si sono fermate per una pausa pranzo…_

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Vieni qui che sei tutta sporca *Pulisce la bocca a Mackenzie*

**Mackenzie: **Mamma posso andare a prendere un gelato?

**Sofia: **Si ma lì dove ti ho detto prima,ok?

**Mackenzie: **Si! *Si alza*

**Sofia: **Vuoi che venga con te?

**Mackenzie: **No, sono grande!!!

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Ok,ok!

**Mackenzie: ***Si allontana*

_Appena Mackenzie è lontana Sofia si sente una mano sulla spalla_

**Sofia: ***Si gira* *Un po' scoinvolta* Nick???

**Nick: **Hey! Non sembri felice di vedermi…

**Sofia: **No,no! *Sorride* Sono felice solo che non mi aspettavo di vederti qui! Cosa ci fai qui?

**Nick: **Porto mio fratello allo zoo! Tu?

**Sofia: ***Mente* Accompagno un'amica! *Pensa "Ti prego Mackenzie non arrivare ora"*

**Nick**:*Sorride* Capito *Vede che suo fratello si sta allontanando* Scusa ma devo recuperare mio fratello! Ci sentiamo presto! Ciao! *Si allontana*

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Ciao! *Pensa "Per fortuna Mackenzie non è tornata!"

**Mackenzie: ***Arriva*

**Sofia: **Hey! Tesoro! Preso il gelato?

**Mackenzie: **Si! *Si siede e mangia il gelato* Mamma…

**Sofia:**Si???

**Mackenzie: **Chi era quell'uomo con cui parlavi?

**Sofia: **Un amico…

**Mackenzie: **Ah…

_Dopo aver passato la giornata allo zoo Sofia e Mackenzie ritornano a casa, per fortuna Nick e Sofia non si sono più incontrati e Sofia non ha dovuto dire nulla su Mackenzie… Ora Sofia sta cucinando mentre Mackenzie sta giocando in salotto… Con Sofia…_

**Sofia: ***Sta cucinando* *Pensa "Forse Emily ha ragione dovrei provare a chiamare Nick… In fondo non ci perderei nulla… Ma cosa sto dicendo? Però aspetta un attimo io…No…Basta!"*

**Mackenzie: ***Arriva correndo* Mamma,mamma!

**Sofia: ***Smette di cucinare e prende Mackenzie in braccio* Cosa c'è tesoro?

**Mackenzie: **Quando si mangia? Io sono affamata!

**Sofia: **Sei affamata! Addirittura?

**Mackenzie: **Si,si! Più che affamata!

**Sofia: ***Ride* Ok,ok! Mancano ancora 10 minuti e poi si cena!

**Mackenzie:**Ok!!!

_Dopo aver cenato Sofia ha messo il pigiama a Mackenzie e le ha fatto lavare i denti…_

**Sofia: ***Entra con Mackenzie in braccio* Pronta per la nanna? *Mette Mackenzie nel suo lettino*

**Mackenzie: **Si! Questa sera mi leggi questa storia? *Mette un libro tra le mani di Sofia*

**Sofia: **Certo! *Si mette nel letto ed inizia a leggere la storia a Mackenzie fin quando non si accorge che la bambina si è addormentata* *Sorride, chiude il libro e lo rimette sul comodino* Buona notte tesoro *La bacia sulla fronte e le rimbocca le coperte* Ti voglio bene *Esce, socchiude la porta e va in cucina* *Dopo diversi minuti prende il suo cellulare in mano ed un foglio, digita un numero* * Pensa "Rispondi Nick, rispondi… Aspetta io non so se voglio che lui risponda…Sofia la pianti di parlare a te stessa?"*

_Tutti i fatti che averranno in questa storia sono puramente casuali e frutto della mia immaginazione, non sono avvenimenti realmente avvenuti nella realtà. I personaggi, i luoghi, le descrizioni, ogni cosa è inventata per intrattenere i lettori._

**Questo è tutto per ora, presto arriverà il continuo. **

**Grazie per aver letto questo episodio,ditemi cosa pensate sulla storia, so che questo episodio è un po' noioso…Comunque spero che vi sia piaciuto**

**Xoxo**

**Stefy**


	4. Capitolo 3 Cinema

**Capitolo 3: Cinema**

**Sofia: *** "Ok, basta, Sofia riattacca prima che lui risponda sai che non vuoi…Ma cosa dico si che…No"*

**Nick: ***Risponde* Pronto?

**Sofia: ***"Accidenti! Stupida" * Hey Nick… Sono Sofia…

**Nick: **Hey Sofia! Tutto bene?

**Sofia: **Si,si… Mi chiedevo se domani mattina eri libero? Magari una chiacchierata al bar… * "Dimmi di si!"*

**Nick: **Domani mattina? Si, sono libero.

**Sofia: **Ok, ti va bene se ci vediamo per le 10.00 al bar dell'altro giorno?

**Nick: **Certo. A domani

**Sofia: **A domani! *Riattacca* Ihihihihi! * "Sofia! Piantala! Non hai 3 anni!!!"*

_Il giorno dopo Sofia accompagna Mackenzie a scuola e dopo aver spiegato all'insegnante il motivo dell'assenza della bambina del giorno precedente va a cambiarsi e poi al bar dove trova Nick…_

**Sofia: **Ciao *Abbraccia Nick* Come stai?

**Nick: **Bene, bene, tu?

**Sofia: **Tutto ok!

**Nick: **Divertita ieri allo zoo???

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Si!

**Cameriere: ***Arriva* Posso portarvi qualcosa?

**Nick: **Un frappé alla banana

**Sofia: **Io uno alla fragola

**Cameriere: **Ok, le vostre ordinazioni arriveranno tra poco *Si allontana*

**Sofia: ***Sorride*

**Nick: **L'altra volta non mi hai detto che lavoro fai?

**Sofia: **Bhe' *Il cameriere arriva e lascia i frappé* Grazie *Beve un sorso* In realtà al momento sono diciamo a spasso… Tu?

**Nick: **Ho un negozio di giocattoli

**Sofia:**Davvero???

**Nick:**Si…

**Sofia: **Cosa ti ha portato a questo? Intendo dire, ispirazione notturna?

**Nick: ***Ride un po'* No,no… Era il sogno che avevamo Amy ed io…

**Sofia: **Amy?

**Nick: **Si mia sorella… Avevamo circa 7 anni quando l'unica cosa che sicuramente avremmo voluto fare nel futuro era avere negozio di giocattoli…

**Sofia: **Lei la gestisce con te?

**Nick: ***Fa no con la testa* Aveva 17 anni quando un ubriaco la investì… Non arrivo nemmeno in ospedale…

**Sofia: **Mi dispiace tantissimo

**Nick: **Non preoccuparti, è tutto ok.

**Sofia: **Non ho mai gestito una negozio di giocattoli, deve essere bello

**Nick: **Lo è… I giocattoli rendono felici i bambini

**Sofia: ***Pensa a Mackenzie e a quanto è felice ogni volta che le arriva un gioco nuovo* Già…

_Nick e Sofia continuano a parlare per un bel po'; prima di andare a prendere Mackenzie Sofia va da Emily_

**Sofia: ***Suona il campanello*

**Emily: ***Apre la porta* Siiii????

**Sofia: ***Entra in casa* Devi farmi un favore enorme!

**Emily: **Dimmi…

**Sofia: **Ieri ho chiamato Nick e---

**Emily: **L'hai chiamato??? *Eccitata*

**Sofia: **Si,si ma questo non è il punto questa mattina ci siamo visti e……

**Emily: **Eeeeeee……………

**Sofia: **Bhè…Mi ha chiesto se domani sera sono libera… Io ho detto di si…. Non è che potresti tenermi Mackenzie???

**Emily: **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! Si,si,si,si,si,si,si,si,si,si,si!!!! *Abbraccia Sofia* Cosa farete? Dove andrete? Cosa ti metterai?

**Sofia: **Emily, calmati! Sei più agitata di me! Comunque, andremo al cinema e per il vestito non so ci penserò dopo!

**Emily: **Si,si,si,si,si!!!

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Emily! Calmati! E più di tutto non dire nulla a Mackenzie, le parlerò dopo io, ma non toccare l'argomento con lei,ok?

**Emily: **Ok… Non parlare di Sofia e Nick con cucciolotto! Ok, promemoria inserito nella testa!

**Sofia: ***Gira gli occhi*

_Dopo cena Sofia è in salotto che gioca con Mackenzie…_

**Sofia: **Tesoro, domani sera starai con la zia Emily, ok?

**Mackenzie: **Si…Ma tu dove vai?

**Sofia: ***Smette di giocare e si siede sul divano* Tesoro vieni qui un attimo *Mette la man sulle sue gambe*

**Mackenzie: ***Si alza e si siede sulle gambe di Sofia* Cosa c'è? Ho fatto qualcosa di male?

**Sofia: **No, no… Mamma domani esce con un ragazzo…

**Mackenzie: **Con quello dello zoo?

**Sofia: **Si…

**Mackenzie: ***Con gli occhi un po' illuminati di entusiasmo* Diventerà il mio nuovo papà?

**Sofia: ***Non sopporta quelle parole, perché capisce che Mackenzie ogni giorno ha sempre più bisogno di un padre* Tesoro, non lo so… Domani esco con lui per la prima volta

**Mackenzie: **Ahhh…. *Guarda in basso*

**Sofia: **Tesoro….

**Mackenzie: **Non importa *Scende dalle gambe di Sofia e va verso la sua cameretta*

**Sofia: ***Il cuore si è rotto in mille pezzi per l'ennesima volta* Tesoro *Si alza e prende Mackenzie prima che entri nella sua stanza* Tesoro, mi dispiace tanto… Veramente… Magari se andrà bene potrebbe diventare il tuo papà...

**Mackenzie: **Lo dici sempre…

**Sofia: **Tesoro… No… Sul serio…. Lo sai che io vogli veramente vederti felice e cn un papà…

**Mackenzie: **Si…. Voglio andare a letto

**Sofia:**Ok… *Mette Mackenzie nel lettino le rimbocca le coperte e le da il bacio della buona notte* Ti voglio bene tesoro

**Mackenzie: **Anch'io *Chiude gli occhi*

**Sofia: ***Va in salotto e mentre ritira i giochi continua a pensare a tutto quello che è appena successo. Si sente veramente male per Mackenzie*

_Il giorno dopo alla sera Sofia porta Mackenzie da Emily e va al cinema, si era messa d'accordo con Nick, si sarebbero incontrati lì anche perché poi dopo lei sarebbe dovuta andare a riprendere Mackenzie…_

**Sofia: ***Arriva* Ciao Nick, scusa il ritardo! *L'abbraccia*

**Nick: **Figurati *Sorride* Sei bellissima

**Sofia: ***Arrossisce* Grazie…

_Durante il film tutto va bene, Sofia e Nick si divertono molto e Sofia riesce pure a pensare solo all'appuntamento e non a quello che è successo il giorno prima, ma chiaramente lei non ha intenzione di dire a Nick nulla sul fatto che è una madre… Dopo il film i due vanno a fare una passeggiata fino ad un molo lì vicino, si siedono su una panchina…_

**Sofia: **Grazie di tutto, mi sto veramente divertendo

**Nick: **Grazie a te per aver accettato *Sorride*

**Sofia: ***Mentre si perde nei suoi occhi blu non può far a meno di notare quanto sono vicini*

**Nick: ***Si avvicina sempre di più fin quando le sue labbra e quelle di Sofia non si incontrano*

_Sofia non può pensare a nulla in questo istante, non baciava qualcuno da parecchio tempo e gli ultimi baci non li ricordava così. Il suo cuoe è un battere unico, non si ferma, è come se stesse per uscire fuori dal suo corpo. Nick, d'altro lato sente il suo cuore come una macchina infermabile, forse è veramente la volta buona, forse si sta innamorando più di quanto si aspettasse… Quando i due si separano lasciando un piccolo spazio tra di loro Sofia prende fiato e subito dopo si riavvicina a Nick per baciarlo,inizia a capire che Emily aveva ragione, forse è quello giusto…_

_Nick e Sofia iniziano a frequentarsi molto spesso, entrambi hanno capito di amarsi l'un l'altra, passano il tempo e si divertono, spesso Sofia va a casa di Nick anche se lui non va mai a casa di lei, in effetti Sofia cerca sempre di evitare il tutto perché nonostante tutto non ha ancora detto nulla a Nick riguardo a Mackenzie…_

_Diversi mesi dopo…Una sera Sofia sta tornando a casa con Mackenzie, sono appena state da Emily per parlare e stare un po' là… Mentre sono in macchina…_

**Mackenzie: **Mamma…

**Sofia: ***Abbassa un po' la musica* Si tesoro?

**Mackenzie: **Questa sera esci di nuovo con quell'uomo?

**Sofia: **Non questa sera, domani sera…

**Mackenzie: **Diventerà il mio papà?

**Sofia: ***Ecco, il dolore atroce colpisce ancora il suo cuore* Tesoro…

**Mackenzie: **Tu lo ami?

**Sofia: **Si…

**Mackenzie: **E lui ama te?

**Sofia: **Si…

**Mackenzie: **E allora perché non può essere il mio nuovo papà?

**Sofia: **Tesoro… Magari fosse tutto così semplice… Mi dispiace ma le cose sono più complicate…

**Mackenzie: **Perché ci sono io?

**Sofia: ***Sa benissimo che Mackenzie è sempre stata una bambina sveglia, in fondo in fondo forse una domanda così se l'aspettava* Mackenzie…

**Mackenzie: **La risposta è si… *Guarda fuori dal finestrino e non dice più nulla* *Vede che si parcheggia la macchina* Mamma, perché ci fermiamo? Non siamo arrivate…

**Sofia: ***Si toglie la cintura, scende dall'auto e apre la portiera di Mackenzie* Tesoro, io ti prometto, ti giuro che presto avrai un papà. Davvero, e non è colpa tua se le cose sono cmplicate.

**Mackenzie: **Avrò davvero un papà?

**Sofia: ***Sa benissimo che le possibilità sono poche, se Nick venisse a scoprire di Mackenzie e scappasse, lei sa benissimo che non riuscirebbe a frequentare nessun altro uomo, ma sa ancora di più che vuole vedere Mackenzie felice* Si tesoro, avrai un papà…

**Mackenzie: ***Sorride ed abbraccia Sofia* Grazie mamma!!!

**Sofia: **Prego tesoro…Prego… *Sa di essersi scavata una specie di fossa da sola*

_Arrivate a casa Mackenzie va a giocare e Sofia va in cucina, sta preparando la cena quando il suo cellulare suona._

**Sofia: ***Guarda lo schermo, sorride e risponde*

**Nick: **Hey piccola!

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Come fai ogni volta a chiamarmi e dire la prima parola? Tu mi chiami ed in teoria io dovrei rispodere con pronto e non tu con piccola! Non è che sei un veggente?

**Nick: **Si… Il veggente degli stivali!

**Sofia: ***Ride* Com è andata la giornata?

**Nick: **Solito…Lavoro, bambini esigenti, genitori in panico per il Natale… E poi ho pensato a te per tutto il tempo!

**Sofia: **Ohh….

**Mackenzie: ***Arriva correndo* Mamma, mamma corri a vedere!

**Nick: **Sofia?

**Sofia: **Scusa Nick ti richiam tra un attimo! *Riattacca* Tesoro! Cosa c'è?

**Mackenzie: **Corri! *Prende Sofia per mano e la fa correre fino in salotto davanti alla finestra* Guarda! *Indica fuori dalla finestra* C'è un gattino!

**Sofia: **Tesoro è molto bello, ma no, non puoi prenderlo!

**Mackenzie: **Okaaaayyyyy…. Ci proverò un'altra volta!!!

**Sofia: ***Sorride e torna in cucina richiama Nick* Scusa e che sto facendo da baby-sitter alla figlia di un'amica *Mente sperando che Mackenzie non senta nulla* Era convinta che fosse arrivata sua madre!

**Nick: **Ahhh…Ora fai anche da baby-sitter!

**Sofia:**Già!

_Tutti i fatti che averranno in questa storia sono puramente casuali e frutto della mia immaginazione, non sono avvenimenti realmente avvenuti nella realtà. I personaggi, i luoghi, le descrizioni, ogni cosa è inventata per intrattenere i lettori._

**Scusate se vado abbastanza veloce, nel senso che faccio salti di mesi ma ho intenzione di fare tutta la storia in 5 capitoli e quindi vado abbastanza veloce… Scusate se la cosa non vi sta molto bene ma ho parecchie idee. Se proprio non riesco a terminare il tutto in 5 episodi al massimo saranno 10. Ditemi com è finora la storia per voi!**

**Xoxo**

**Stefy**


	5. Capitolo 4 Natale

**Capitolo 4: Natale**

_Sofia aveva appena lasciato Mackenzie a scuola per il suo ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze Natalizie quando salì nuovamente in macchina per andare a casa di Nick, ormai si frequentavano spesso, praticamente ogni giorno e si amavano sempre di più, avevano un rapporto sincero, ma una cosa pesava per Sofia, mentire riguardo al fatto di Mackenzie, lei voleva parlare a Nick di sua figlia ma non voleva vederlo correre via… Sofia e Nick stanno guardando la tv, Sofia ha la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Nick e lui le sta accarezzando capelli._

**Nick: **Stai pensando a qualcosa…

**Sofia: **Vero…

**Nick: **A cosa?

**Sofia: **Al fatto che dovrei cercarmi un lavoro e non stare qui a far nulla *Si siede* Cioè non intendo dire che non mi va anzi resterei qui con te tutto il tempo, per tutta la vita, ma devo assolutamente trovarmi un lavoro.

**Nick: ***Mette un braccio intorno a Sofia* Se vuoi ---

**Sofia: **Non pensarci nemmeno! Non voglio trovare un lavoro con te, cioè averti intorno sul lavoro vorrebbe dire non concentrarmi!

**Nick: **Ahhh… In questo caso dovresti conoscere Matt, lui era nella tua situazione

**Sofia: **E poi?

**Nick: **E poi chi credi che lavora in parte al negozio di giocattoli? Io ora sono qui, ma il negozio è aperto! Lui cercava lavoro e poi per caso l'ha trovato!

**Sofia: **Si,ma io non ho mai questa fortuna! Cerco lavoro da prima che ci incontrassimo e non so se l'hai notato… Io sto ancora cercando lavoro!

**Nick: **Vedrai che lo troverai presto e sai che se vuoi io posso---

**Sofia: **Aiutarmi a cercare un lavoro, si lo so!

**Nick: **Visto che è l'unica cosa che posso fare… *Guarda Sofia dallo sguardo capisce già è l'unica e non inventarti altro* Ok, vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?

**Sofia: **Perché no!

**Nick: ***Si alza ed aiuta Sofia ad alzarsi* Andiamo in cucina *Mette un braccio intorno alla vita di Sofia*

**Sofia: ***Sorride*

_Pochi minuti dopo, Nick sta preparando qualcosa e Sofia è seduta sul tavolo da cucina e lo guarda sorridendo, non può non sorridere, lei è sempre così felice quando si trova con Nick…_

**Nick: ***Sorride e si avvicina a Sofia* Assaggia!

**Sofia: ***Sorride ed apre la bocca*

**Nick: ***Imbocca Sofia*

**Sofia: ***Masica ed ingoia quello che ha in bocca* E' squisito, davvero Nick… Non è che facevi il cuoco prima di gestire il negozio?

**Nick: ***Ride* No…Non facevo il veggente, il cuoco o qualsiasi altra cosa che hai in mente!

**Sofia: ***Ride con lui* Ok,ok! *Mette le braccia intorno al collo di Nick*

**Nick: ***Mette le sue mani sui fianchi di Sofia e appoggia la sua fronte alla sua*

**Sofia: **Solo proprietario di un negozio di giocattoli?

**Nick: **Si, solo proprietario di un negozio di giocattoli… *Crea un contatto tra le sue labbra e quelle di Sofia*

**Sofia: ***Si stringe sempre di più a Nick*

**Nick: ***Si allontana un po'* Ti amo

**Sofia: **Ti amo anch'io *Lo bacia*

_Pochi minuti dopo mentre Sofia e Nick sono ancora impegnati il cellulare di Sofia suona_

**Sofia: ***Crea una piccola distanza* Non ora…

**Nick: **Rispondi, magari è importante

**Sofia: **Ma---

**Nick: **Guarda che io non scappo *Sorride e si allontana un po'*

**Sofia: ***Sorride e risponde* Pronto?

**Emily: **Sofia! Ti disturbo?

**Sofia: **A dire la verità si…

**Emily: **Ops…Sei con Nick, vero?

**Sofia: **Si…

**Emily: **Quando me lo farai conoscere? *Eccitata*

**Sofia: **Sai benissimo che *Sa che Nick è vicino quindi non può usare le parole che forse userebbe* prima tocca a cucciolotto…

**Emily: **Lui è lì con te, vero? Intendo dire altrimenti avresti detto sai benissimo che prima di te lo deve incontrare mia figlia!

**Sofia: **Si sei molto perspicace, complimenti!

**Emily: **Ok,ok! Scusa! Piuttosto domanda utile, sto facendo compre con mia madre per cucciolotto---

**Sofia: **Non un cucciolotto vero!

**Emily: **Sofia… Lei lo vuole, sarebbe felice

**Sofia: **No! No! E no!

**Emily: **Ok, niente cagnolino carino,gattino tenero, uccellino intonato---

**Sofia: **Hai finito?

**Emily: **Ok concludo con la storia animaletto… Comunque sia visto che non mi lasci prendere il cagnolino o gattino o *Sente Sofia che fa un verso del tipo dire "No, piantala"* Non ti dirò nemmeno a te cosa le prendo!

**Sofia: **Ok, sarà una sorpresa pure per *Riattacca prima ancora che Emily risponda*

**Nick:**Tutto ok?

**Sofia: **Si *Sorride* Dov'eravamo rimasti?

**Nick: ***Sorride* Credo qui da qualche parte *Ricomincia a baciarla*

**Sofia: ***Sorride nel bacio*

_Quella sera a casa di Sofia… Mackenzie è in salotto e Sofia in cucina che pensa alla cena quando il suo cellulare suona ancora…_

**Sofia: ***Risponde al telefono* Pronto?

**Emily: **Dimmi che sei libera ora!

**Sofia: **Si,si! *Sorride* Sono libera

_Emily e Sofia parlano ancora, circa cinque minuti dopo sono ancora al telefono e Sofia ha messo il vivavoce perché così può cucinare mentre parla…_

**Mackenzie: ***Arriva nel corridoio e si ferma prima di entrare in cucina ed ascolta quello che dice Sofia ed Emily stanno dicendo*

**Emily: **Sofia devi dirle di Mackenzie…

**Sofia: **Lo so ma…Emily cerca di capirmi

**Emily:**Tesoro io lo so che è difficile ma non puoi continuare a mentire a Nick… Devi dirglielo…Lui non sa che lei esiste…

**Sofia: **Lo so Emily….

**Emily: **Senti tesoro ci sentiamo domani devo assolutamente andare dai miei ora,ciao tesoro *Riattacca*

**Sofia: **Ciao… *Mette il cellulare su un altro tavolo e quando si volta vede di svista Mackenzie sulla porta* Hey tesoro

**Mackenzie: ***Non risponde*

**Sofia: ***Alza la testa per vedere Mackenzie, lì sulla porta con gli occhi pieni di lacrime* Tesoro *Posa il cucchiaio* Cosa c'è? Ti sei fatta male? *Si avvicina e cerca di prenderla in braccio*

**Mackenzie: ***Urla piangendo* Noooo… *Si allontana da Sofia*

**Sofia: ***Non capisce perché sua figlia la stia respingendo* Mackenzie…Dimmi cosa c'è…

**Mackenzie: ***Piangendo* Avevi promesso…

**Sofia: **Non ti capisco tesoro *Si avvicina lentamente*

**Mackenzie: **Avevi promesso che avrei avuto un papà e tu non gli hai nemmeno detto che esisto

**Sofia: ***Capisce che Mackenzie ha sentito la conversazione* Tesoro…

**Mackenzie: **Ti vergogni di me? *Le lacrime continuano a scendere*

**Sofia: **No,no,no…. *Si inginocchia davanti a Mackenzie* Tesoro ti giuro che non mi vergogno di te,te lo giuro….

**Mackenzie: ***Si butta a piangere tra le braccia di Sofia* Allora perché non gli dici che esisto?

**Sofia: **Tesoro…Io,io…Io glielo dirò…

**Mackenzie: **Quando? Io voglio un papà…

**Sofia: ***Tenendo Mackenzie in braccio si alza, va in salotto e si siede sul divano* Tesoro ti giuro che glielo dirò presto… Io Nick non lo rivedo prima di Natale…

**Mackenzie: **Voglio un papà…

**Sofia: **E l'avrai tesoro…L'avrai *Stringe Mackenzie tra le braccia e la bacia in testa*

_Il giorno di Natale alle 7 del mattino… Sofia sta dormendo nnel suo letto quando qualcosa sale sul letto_

**Mackenzie: ***Salta su e giù* Mamma,mamma alzati è Natale

**Sofia: ***Sorride e finge di dormire*

**Mackenzie: **Mammaaaaaaaaa! Alzati! Ci sono i regali!

**Sofia: ***Non si muove*

**Mackenzie: ***Si avvicina* Mamma? *Le tocca una spalla*

**Sofia: ***Si gira di scatto e prende Mackenzie tra le braccia* *Inizia a farle il solletico*

**Mackenzie: ***Ridendo* Noooooo,mammaaaaa! Baaaa….ssttttaaaaaa…. *Ride sempre di più*

**Sofia: ***Smette di farle il solletico e le dà un bacino sul naso* Andiamo a vedere i regali?

**Mackenzie: ***Eccitata* Siiiiii…Siiiii!

_Mackenzie e Sofia vanno in salotto,Mackenzie apre tutti i regali con entusiasmo, sono praticamente tutti da parte di Sofia, tre da parte di Emily ed uno da parte dei genitori di Emily, in fondo Mackenzie non ha mai incontrato i suoi nonni loro non volevano vederla quindi perché avrebbero mai dovuto mandarle dei regali per Natale? Sofia sapeva bene che Mackenzie adorava il Natale, è sempre stato il suo giorno preferito insieme al compleanno che sarebbe arrivato tra poco, il 27 dicembre anche se l'avrebbero festeggiato il 30 perché così anche Emily poteva esserci, voleva rendere il Natale il giorno più perfetto dell'anno… Il giorno dopo Mackenzie sarebbe andata a dormire da Emily perché quest'ultima come regalo all'amica le aveva detto che avrebbe tenuto Mackenzie a casa sua per tutto il 26 Dicembre e che il 27 sarebbe dovuta andarla a prendere non più tardi delle 10 del mattino perché doveva partire. Sofia aveva già fatto programmi con Nick, ma ovviamente i suoi programmi erano cambiati, sapera che doveva dirgli di Mackenzie… Si sentiva male a mentire a Nick ed ancor più male a vedere Mackenzie in quelle condizioni.A casa di Nick il 26 sera dopo cena Sofia e Nick stanno guardando un film, sono sul divano e Sofia è tra le braccia di Nick…_

**Nick: ***Bacia il collo di Sofia*

**Sofia: ***Si volta ed inizia a baciare Nick*

_Diversi minuti dopo i due si stanno ancora baciando, Nik è impiedi e Sofia è praticamente in braccio a lui col le sue braccia intorno al suo collo e le sue gambe intorno alla sua vita…_

**Sofia: ***Tra i baci* Camera…da…letto… *Inizia a sbottonare la camicia di Nick*

**Nick:***Tra i baci* Sei…sicura…?

**Sofia: **Si…

………………… _Il giorno dopo …………………… _

**Sofia: ***Si risveglia tra le braccia di Nick, non ha passato una notte come la scorsa notte per anni, si sente felice, nonostante non abbia ancora detto nulla a Nick di Mackenzie è riuscita a dimenticarsi di tutto appena la sera precedente le loro labbra si sono incontrate. Si risveglia e guarda in su*

**Nick: ***Sta accarezzando i capelli di Sofia* Buon giorno *La bacia*

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Buon giorno *Appoggia la testa sul petto di Nick e gurda fuori Sta nevicando? (Nota: Non abitano a Los Angeles, abitano a New York)

**Nick: **Si…

**Sofia: ***Guarda l'orologio sono le 7.30 del mattino*

**Nick: **Vuoi mangiare la colazione?

**Sofia: **Se è possibile!

**Nick: ***Sorride* Vado a prepararla nel mentre se vuoi fatti pure una doccia

**Sofia: **Approfitto dell'offerta! *Lo bacia*

_Più tardi mentre Sofia e Nick stanno facendo colazione _

**Sofia: **Nick…Devo dirti una cosa importante *Posa tutto quello che ha in mano*

**Nick: ***Tiene Sofia seduta sulle sue gambe* Dimmi, ti ascolto.

**Sofia: **Nick… Io ti ho…mentito

**Nick: **Cosa intendi dire?

**Sofia: **Non ti ho detto la cosa più importante su di me

**Nick: ***La guarda e vede l'espressione nei suoi occhi cambiare completamente*

**Sofia: **Nick…. Io….io…io…io…io…io…io….io……. Io ho una figlia *Guarda subito in giù*

**Nick: ***Scioccato non dice nulla*

**Sofia:***Sa già la reazione che avrà Nick e spontaneamente si alza* Scusa,avrei dovuto dirtelo prima… Non preoccuparti, è tutto ok… Prendo le mie cose e vado via, non ti darò più fastidio, non ti ronzerò più intorno, scusami *Va verso l'uscita*

**Nick: ***Si alza e ferma Sofia prendendole il braccio* Sofia… Io non voglio che tu vada via… Io ti voglio nella mia vita…

**Sofia: ***Guarda Nick* Nick, se prendi me devi prendere anche mia figlia!

**Nick: **Io non ti ho mai detto di non volere…

**Sofia: **E perché non hai detto nulla? Nick, non voglio che stai con me solo perché provi pena *Inizia a pensare a come starà Mackenzie, dovrà dirle che non avrà un papà, prevede già mari e mari di lacrime*

**Nick: **Sofia, io non provo pena, non ho parlato perché mi hai preso di sorpresa…

**Sofia: **Cosa?

**Nick: ***Prende le mani di Sofia e si ritrova faccia a faccia con lei* Sofia, io ti amo e amo tutte le cose che vengono con te *Con la mano le sistema una ciocca di capelli*

**Sofia: **Vuoi dire che non scapperai?

**Nick: ***Scuote la testa* Non scapperei mai e poi mai

**Sofia: **Tu sai che lei vuole un padre…. Se non sei pronto non dire di si…. Lei vuole realmente un padre vero non uno che finga….

**Nick: **Non dico di essere abituato a sentirmi chiamare papà, ma avere i bambini intorno è abbastanza normale per me!

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Io non so cosa dire, cosa fare….. Davvero….

**Nick: ***Sorride* Come si chiama?

**Sofia: **Mackenzie *Sorride*

_Circa alle 9.30 Sofia deve andare, lei e Nick hanno parlato fino ad ora e lei gli ha mostrato una foto di Mackenzie…Poi Sofia deve salutare Nick e andare da Emily._

_Tutti i fatti che avverranno in questa storia sono puramente casuali e frutto della mia immaginazione, non sono avvenimenti realmente avvenuti nella realtà. I personaggi, i luoghi, le descrizioni, ogni cosa è inventata per intrattenere i lettori._

**Questo è tutto per ora, tenetevi pronti per il prossimo capitolo che probabilmente sarà l'ultimo. Ditemi cosa pensate della storia fino ad ora. **

**Xoxo**

**Stefy**


	6. Capitolo 5 La sorpresa

**Capitolo 5:La sorpresa**

_Sofia dopo aver salutato Nick arriva finalmente da Emily. _

**Sofia: ***Mentre è in cucina e parla con Emily tira fuori un dolcetto ed una candelina*

**Emily: ***Chiude la porta della cucina, anche se Mackenzie sta dormendo Emily non vuole che magari si svegli e senta la loro conversazione* Allora ieri sera hai detto a Nick di Mackenzie?

**Sofia: ***Mentre mette la candelina sul guardare Emily* No,ieri sera no

**Emily: **Sofia---

**Sofia: **Gli ho detto tutto questa mattina… *Le spunta un piccolo sorriso*

**Emily: **Scusa tu eri da lui ieri sera, sei tornata a casa tua, questa mattina sei riandata per parlargli e poi sei venuta qui?

**Sofia: **No… Non sono tornata a casa ieri sera… Questa mattina ero già là *Sorride al ricordo della notte precedente*

**Emily: **Voi due? *Sorpresa* Non ci credo! Dimmi tutti i particolari!

**Sofia: ***Guarda Emily sorridendo* Non c'è nulla da dire…. Dire che è stata la notte più bella della mia vita non basta

**Emily: ***Finalmente vede il sorriso negli occhi di Sofia ma capisce che non è al massimo di felicità* So che sei felice ma---

**Sofia: **Lo sarò completamente quando Mackenzie e Nick si saranno incontrati… Ora se vuoi scusarmi vado a svegliare mia figlia e a farle gli auguri… Poi la vesto e andiamo così tu finisci di prepararti e parti! *Va nella camera dove Mackenzie sta dormendo* Mackenzie,tesoro… Svegliati…

**Mackenzie: ***Senza aprire gli occhi* Ancora un attimino

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Tesoro alzati ho una sorpresa per te!

**Mackenzie: ***Si gira e si siede* Cosa?

**Sofia: ***Accende la candelina* Esprimi un desiderio!

**Mackenzie: ***Sorride e spegne la candelina*

**Sofia: ***Abbraccia Mackenzie e la bacia sulla guancia* Auguri tesoro

**Mackenzie: **Grazie mamma *Sorride* Posso mangiare il dolcetto?

**Sofia: **Si,si *Mette il dolcetto nelle mani di Mackenzie* Gli altri dolcetti sono a casa *Passando una mano tra i capelli di Mackenzie* Adesso ci vestiamo che poi è ora per un'altra sorpresa,ok?

**Mackenzie: **Ok,ma è un altro regalo?

**Sofia: **Non proprio

_Dopo aver mangiato il suo dolcetto Mackenzie, con l'aiuto di Sofia, si prepara. Madre e figlia salutano Emily e poi escono e vanno via in macchina. Dopo un po' Mackenzie e Sofia arrivano._

**Sofia: ***Scende dalla macchina, aiuta Mackenzie a scendere e mentre aspetta per attraversare la strada si perde nei suoi pensieri ma viene subito interrotta*

**Mackenzie: **Dove andiamo?

**Sofia: ***Attraversa la strada tenendo la manina a Mackenzie* Dalla tua sorpresa! *Entra in un negozio di giocattoli*

**Mackenzie: **Wooow! Posso?

**Sofia: ***Sorride*Si

**Mackenzie: ***Lascia la mano di Sofia e corre in giro a vedere i giochi*

**Sofia: ***Sorride*

**Matt: ***Va verso la porta dove Sofia è ancora* Ciao Sofia!

**Sofia: **Hey Matt (Nota:Sofia e Matt si sono già incontrati prima)

**Matt: ***Si mette la giacca addosso* Se cerchi Simon sta arrivando, io ora devo andare,ciao *Esce*

**Sofia: **Ciao *Va verso il bancone e si appoggia*

**Nick: ***Arriva dall'altra parte del bancone* Hey!

**Sofia: ***Si volta verso Nick* Hey!

**Nick: ***La bacia* Tutto bene?

**Sofia: **Si… Mackenzie è qui da qualche parte

**Nick:**Sono sicuro che non si perderà! *Sorride*

_Un cliente entra_

**Nick: **Scusa ma devo andare dal mio gran cliente esigente! *Sorride*

**Sofia: **Ok, io vado alla ricerca di Mackenzie! *Si allontana*

**Nick: **Hey David! Il mio gran cliente esigente!

**David: **Io so che tu hai una cosa che voglio!

**Madre di David: **David, questa volta o hai le idee chiare o ci pensi mentre siamo casa, non possiamo star qui delle ore!

**Sofia: ***Si allontana e arriva da Mackenzie* Hey tesoro

**Mackenzie: ***Si è seduta su una sedia e guarda tutti i giochi che sono davanti a lei* Mamma, ma la sorpresa è un regalo tra questi?

**Sofia: **No, tesoro… *Si china al livello di Mackenzie*

**Mackenzie: **Allora perché siamo qui?

**Sofia: **Per la tua sorpresa… Tesoro, mi devi fare una promessa…

**Mackenzie: **Quale? *Guarda dritto negli occhi di Sofia*

**Sofia: **Se qualcosa andasse diverso da come ti aspetti e non ti va bene devi dirmelo, ok? Devi dirmi la verità e non voglio che ti arrabbi…

**Mackenzie: **Ok…

**Sofia: ***Ha paura, ok Nick aveva accettato di diventare padre di Mackenzie e la bambina voleva un padre ma se poi non si fossero piaciuti? Se Nick non voleva prendere anche Mackenzie dopo averla conosciuta? E se Mackenzie non fosse stata felice di tutto quanto?* *Abbraccia Mackenzie* Ti voglio bene tesoro

**Mackenzie: **Anche io ti voglio bene mamma… Mi puoi dire qual è la sorpresa ora?

**Sofia: ***Vorrebbe dire "Credo che tu stia per incontrare il tuo nuovo papà…" ma non riesce a dirlo* Lo vedrai…Lo vedrai…

**Nick: ***Saluta David che ,stranamente, ha già scelto il suo giocattolo*

**Sofia: ***Arriva al bancone dve c'è Nick, Mackenzie è dietro di lei* Mackenzie lui è Nick, Nick lei è Mackenzie

**Mackenzie: ***Timidamente spunta fuori da dietro Sofia* Ciao……

**Nick: **Hey *Si abbassa al livello di Mackenzie* Hosentito parlare molto di te…

**Mackenzie: ***Timidamente* Davvero?

**Nick: **Si… Non è oggi il tuo compleanno?

**Mackenzie: ***Fa si con la testa* Tu stai con la mia mamma?

**Nick: **Si

**Mackenzie: ***Le si illuminano gli occhi* Sarai il mio nuovo papà?

**Sofia: ***Sta per dire qualcosa ma Nick parla prima di lei*

**Nick: **Non so se sono all'altezza,ma posso provarci, se per te va bene… *Sorride*

**Mackenzie: ***Sorride eccitata* Siiiii… *Abbraccia Nick*

**Sofia: ***Sorride*

_Poche ore dopo Sofia,Nick e Mackenzie sono al McDonalds. Mentre sono in coda per ordinare_

**Sofia: ***Prende in braccio Mackenzie* Tesoro che cosa vuoi?

**Mackenzie: **Happy meal,happy meal, happy meal!

**Sofia: ***Sorride* Ok,ok

_Dopo mentre Sofia e Nick sono ancora seduti al tavolo Mackenzie sta giocando nelle palline (Nota: Non so se capite cosa intendo sono quei giochi che ci sono in molti McDonalds e servono per far divertire i bambini)._

**Sofia: ***Sorride ed appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Nick*

**Nick: ***Mette il braccio intorno a Sofia* Tutto ok?

**Sofia: **Mai stata meglio. Ho tutto quello che potrei desiderare…Ho lei e te…

**Nick: ***La bacia in testa* Lo sai che è bellissima? *Guarda Mackenzie*

**Sofia: ***Guarda Mackenzie* Si, solo che a quanto pare ha preso tutto da quello che dovrebbe essere il padre, occhi,capelli,carnagione, tutto…

**Nick: **Sono sicuro che la dolcezza ,la gentilezza e il carattere l'ha preso da te

_Diverse settimane dopo. Mackenzie è a scuola, Sofia è con Nick al negozio…_

**Nick: **Dici?

**Sofia: **Si! *Svoglia un gironale*

**Nick: **Stai ancora cercando lavoro?

**Sofia: **Si, ti ho detto che non voglio che sia tu a lavorare e basta, anche io devo lavorare, non posso stare tutto il giorno a far nulla! *Il suo cellulare suona* Pronto?

**Emily: **Ciao Sofia! Tesoro è vero che mi puoi accompagnare a fare una visita alle 15.00?

**Sofia: **Emily, sai benissimo che Mackenzie esce a quell'ora da scuola, non posso…Mi disiace tesoro…

**Emily: **Ahhh…Già…Non importa, grazie lo stesso, ci andrò da sola… Ciao *Riattacca*

**Nick:**Chi era?

**Sofia: **Emily, voleva chiedermi se questo pomeriggio sarei andata con lei per le 15.00 ad una visita solo che devo prendere Mackenzie a quell'ora.

**Nick: **Accompagna Emily, vado io a prendere Mackenzie

**Sofia: **Sei sicuro? Intendo dire fino ad ora ci siamo sempre andati insieme o ci sono andata io, sei sicuro di volerci andare solo tu?

**Nick: **Sofia…Mackenzie non morde! Cosa potrebbe mai succedere?

**Sofia: **Ok, hai ragione!

_Quel pomeriggio Sofia parte alle 14.30 per andare da Emily, alle 14.45 Nick parte e va a prendere Mackenzie, verso le 15.00…_

**Mackenzie: ***Esce e corre da Nick e le salta in braccio* Ciao papà!

**Nick: **Ciao principessa! Oggi è andato tutto bene?

**Mackenzie: **Si! Mamma non c'è oggi?

**Nick: **No, non c'è

**Mackenzie: **Sta bene vero?

**Nick: **Si non preoccuparti è solo andata ad accompagnare la zia Emily a fare una visita

**Mackenzie: **Ok! *Guarda Nick* Papà, possiamo andare al tuo negozio?

**Nick: **Possiamo? Dobbiamo tesoro! Matt oggi non c'è e dobbiamo andare, aprire il negozio e sistemare i giochi nuovi!

**Mackenzie: **Siiiiii! I giochi nuovi!

_Mackenzie ama andare al negozio di giocattoli per mettere tutto nel posto giusto, per vedere i giochi nuovi e a volte per guadagnarci un giochino nuovo… Nick e Mackenzie arrivanoal negozio, sistemano tutto quanto… Verso le 18.30 con Nick e Mackenzie al negozio, stanno giocando ad un gioco nuovo nella stanza di là quando Sofia arriva_

**Sofia: ***Entra* Hey!

**Mackenzie: **Ciao mamma

**Sofia: **Ciao tesoro Bacia Mackenzie,che è concentrata nel gioco, in fronte e poi Nick*

**Mackenzie: **Sei stata via tanto, la zia Emily sta bene?

**Sofia: **Non preoccuparti tesoro, la zia Emily sta benissimo. Anzi è pure voluta andare a comprarsi una maglia nuova

**Mackenzie: ***Tira su la testa* Una maglia nuova? Per me?

**Sofia: **No tesoro, per lei, ma per te c'è una camicetta nuova

**Mackenzie: **Dove? Dove? Dove? *Eccitata*Dove? Dove? Dove?

**Sofia: ***Sorride* E' di là, sotto al bancone

**Mackenzie: **Siiiiiii! *Corre di là*

**Nick: ***Ride, si alza e mette le braccia intorno a Sofia*

**Sofia: ***Appoggia la sua fronte a quella di Nicke poi lo bacia* Com è andata?

**Nick: **Bene,bene e tu, tutto ok?

**Sofia: **Si, tutto ok. Senti vado a casa a preparare la cena, ci vediamo dopo

**Nick: **Ok *Sorride e bacia Sofia* A dopo

_Circa 13 mesi dopo… Al negozio_

**Mackenzie: **Papà? *Va da Nick*

**Nick: **Si, principessa? *Prende Mackenzie in braccio*

**Mackenzie: **Posso cercare se c'è un giochino piccolo, piccolo e prenderlo. Uno piccolo,piccolo.

**Nick: **Certo *Da un bacio in testa a Mackenzie* Vai a cercarti il giochino *Sorride,mette giù Mackenzie e va al bancone* Hey *Sorride*

**Sofia: ***Seduta* Hey

**Nick: **Tutto bene? *Si siede vicino a Sofia*

**Sofia: **Si, tutto bene

**Nick: **Tutti e due? *Mette un braccio intorno a Sofia*

**Sofia: **Si,tutti e due *Sorride,si mette una mano sul pancione, guarda Nick e lo bacia con passione*

_Sofia è incinta, lei e Nick avranno un bambino tutto loro, non è che Mackenzie non vada bene per loro anzi tutt'altro, Mackenzie è la principessa di Nick ed il tesoro di Sofia, ma loro vogliono un figlio insieme, un piccolo che abbia qualcosa di entrambi. Sofia era felicissima quando ha scoperto di essere incinta e Nick lo era ancora di più, Mackenzie non ha avuto alcun problema ad accettare l'idea di avere un fratellino o una sorellina con cui dividere l'affetto dei suoi genitori,i giochi e tutto quanto, lei è felice, finalmente avrà qualcuno con cui giocare tutto il tempo. Emily è molto felice sia per Sofia che per Mackenzie perché finalmente entrambe sono realmente felici e lei trova Nick l'uomo più che perfetto per Sofia ed un padre più che eccezionale per Mackenzie. Finalmente Sofia stessa può ammettere di essere innamorata._

**---------------------------------FINE---------------------------------**

_Tutti i fatti che sono avvenuti in questa storia sono puramente casuali e frutto della mia immaginazione, non sono avvenimenti realmente avvenuti nella realtà. I personaggi, i luoghi, le descrizioni, ogni cosa è inventata per intrattenere i lettori._

**Questa è la fine della mia storia, vi chiedo ancora scusa se sono andata di fretta in alcuni punti e se la storia non è il massimo, ma avevo delle idee e ho deciso di farla. Forse magari creerò una storia successiva a questa, una specie di continuo. Ditemi voi se volete rivedere Sofia e Nick ed ovviamente Mackenzie ed Emily in un continuo di questa serie, un po' come se fosse la seconda stagione. **

**Ditemi cosa pensate di questo capitolo e della storia intera.**

**Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto questa storia, spero di avervi coinvolto in questa storia un po' come se stesse avvenendo vicino a voi, magari vi siete riconosciuti in un personaggio, spero veramente di aver fatto qualcosa che vi è piaciuto.**

**Xoxo **

**Stefy**


End file.
